Miraculous Pretty Cure
Miraculous Pretty Cure is a Series following a team of Pretty Cure Located in Paris,France it is based off Miraculous Ladybug Characters Marientte Dupain-Cheng Marinette is the Leader of Miraculous Pretty Cure. She is Clusmy and Best Friends with Alya. She also has a Crush on Adrien. She is Cure Ladybug '''She has two form changes '''Aqua Bug and Ice Bug Adrien Agreste Adrien is the Second Member of Miraculous Pretty Cure. He is the son of famous Fashion Designer Gabriel Agreste and is a Famous Model. He is best friends with Nino. He is Cure Noir '''He has two form changes '''Aqua Noir and Ice Noir Alya Cesarie Alya is the Third Member of Miraculous Pretty Cure. At first she's a fan of Miraculous Pretty Cure especially Cure Ladybug. She is best friends with Marinette. She is Cure Rena '''She has two form changes '''Aqua Rena and Ice Rena Nino Lahiffe Nino is the Fourth Member of Miraculous Pretty Cure. He is Adrien's Best Friend who wears headphones and loves to DJ. He is Cure Carapace He has two changes Aqua Carapace and Ice Carapace Mascots Tikki Tikki is a Fairy from the Blue Sky Kingdom sent when Marinette became a Pretty Cure. She is Marinette's Fairy Partner. She ends her sentences in ~tikki Plagg Plagg is a Fairy from the Blue Sky Kingdom sent when Adrien became a Pretty Cure. He is Adrien's Fairy Partner. He ends his sentences in ~plagg Trixx Trixx is a Fairy from the Blue Sky Kingdom sent when Alya became a Pretty Cure. He is Alya's Fairy Partner. He ends his sentences in ~trixx Wayzz Wayzz is a Fairy from the Blue Sky Kingdom sent when Nino became a Pretty Cure. He is Nino's Fairy Partner. He ends his sentences in ~wayzz Items PreChanMirror The PreChanMirror is what the Cures use to transform they need their respective PreCards PreCards PreCards are used to transform into their Cure Identities and change forms. The Fairies cause the Cards to appear when a Saiark is defeated using their Backpacks. LovePreBrace This is what Marinette and Adrien use to attack. They attack by spinning the Dial on the Brace Trickster Flute This is what Alya uses to attack. It's a Orange Flute which she plays to attack Protection Shield This is what Nino uses to attack. It's a Green Shield which he can use to perform defensive and offensive attacks. Miracle Shining Pact The equivalent of the Shining Make Dresser, and grants the cures their innocent form, as well as allowing them to perform a stronger group attack. It is a Rainbow colored Compact that has the Cure's Respective Theme Colors (Pink,Black,Orange and Green) in the Middle Location Paris Paris is the Capital of France and the city where the series take place. It is also France's most populous city Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie This is a Bakery which Marinette's Family Runs. Marinette also lives above the Bakery. Collège Françoise Dupont This is the School the Cures attend. It's a Public Secondary School. that Marinette and her classmates attend. Blue Sky Kingdom The Blue Sky Kingdom is the place where Tikki and Plagg, as well as several other allies to the Pretty cure, come from. Place des Vosges This is a Park in Paris. The Cures often go here to hang out. Trivia * Marinette is the First Pink Cure to not wear her color anywhere in her Cure Form. She does however wear Pink in her Civilian Form Category:French Pretty Cure Category:Miraculous Pretty Cure Category:Fan Teams